


Try Again

by ArcherStabbyStab



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Solas is Fen'Harel, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherStabbyStab/pseuds/ArcherStabbyStab
Summary: A girl goes back in time to fix the future.*There's a better summary coming. Eventually





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a start to a story I might one day write. But until then, it can live here.

 

I have a plan. It’s a stupid plan made by a stupid girl who really wants to prevent what is already in the past. I know, better than most, the consequences of reality altering magic. If history wasn’t a big enough clue, then being the confidante of one of the most powerful beings to live and essentially the cause of the giant, historical disaster that almost destroyed the world would really drive it home. Fen never specifically came out and told me, “Don’t do that,” but it was explicitly implied as the baddest idea that could ever be had. If he knew what I was about to do, he’d be pissed beyond pissed. He’d probably yell something like, “I just fixed this shit, don’t screw it up again!” 

I glance over at the giant wolf statue that stands guard over his grave and tell myself it isn’t glaring at me accusingly.  _ It’ll be fine. I mean, it’s not like I don’t know what I’m doing or anything. _ It wasn’t exactly a lie. Fen had been pretty thorough in his teachings, making sure I had basic knowledge of anything he deemed important, which was everything. Granted, he hadn’t meant for me to use most of that knowledge because in our world, six hundred years after he destroyed the veil, peace reigned mostly unchallenged and thus made it useless. 

With a sigh, I turn and march to his grave, fist clenching on the bundle of elfroot I’d brought him, as I bring him every time I visit. It was something of a sentiment that he was no longer around to acknowledge. Once, on a cold night, when the wind had bit at our faces and the snow had melted around our toes, he’d spoken to me of his vhenan, the woman he’d left behind. He’d worn such pain and love in his eyes as he’d told me of her that I could do nothing, but listen as he painted her with every word. It was the only time he ever spoke of her. “She had such an odd fondness of elfroot,” he’d said with a sad smile. I hold on to his memories of her now, and wish I could do more to bring them together than to lay the elfroot on his grave.  _ If all goes well, maybe he won’t have to leave her behind this time.  _

The plan, the stupid, stupid plan, essentially has two parts, but I figure that saving the love of my mentor’s life and their relationship can be bonus, since if part one and two go off without a hitch, surely that will work itself out on its own. I stare doubtfully down at the grave.  _ It probably won’t be that easy. _ Then again, compared to traversing backwards in time and successfully changing the past without completely erasing my future, preventing Fen from breaking his own heart would be a piece of cake.  _ If the him from six hundred plus years ago is anything like the one that practically raised me, though…. _ I shiver at the thought. Fen had been the most stubborn person I’d ever known. I reconsidered trying, if only for a second, before shaking myself, and reaffirming my resolve. 

Sure, the world Fen left behind wasn’t a bad one. The people were primarily at peace and happy. The land flourished, so they wanted for nothing. There were still power struggles sometimes, and bad things still happened, but it was practically paradise these days, as close as one could get. But it didn’t feel right. Not to me, who was born into it nearly two hundred years ago today. Not to Fen, who had fought so hard to make it happen. Not to the people he made it for. Something is missing. I don’t even know that going back and changing things there will fix that. I don’t know that this world was ever meant to exist. I don’t know that it wasn’t. But I have to try. For myself and for Fen. 

Kneeling, I press my fingers into the carved obsidian, tracing the solitary name engraved at its center.  **Fen’harel** . It was the name everyone knew him as here. I hadn’t wanted to use it, knowing that to him, it had always been what he was, not who he was. To me, he was Fen. To his past, he was Solas. Sighing again, I stand and brush off the dirt off my knees, turning to look at the sun. It was almost in position for the ritual. With my goodbyes done, I walk back to the circle where I’d gathered everything I need for the spell. It had been a tedious task to trek across forests and deserts and grasslands to get it all, but it was necessary and so I’d done it. Now, with my mind mentally flipping the pages of my mentor’s grimoire, I carefully prepared my circle, beginning the long chant as the sun’s shadow crept ever closer. 

I could feel the magic bubbling beneath my skin, pushing and flowing as I wove it through the air around me. It isn’t exactly a comfortable feeling, but I ignore my discomfort. I can’t afford to be distracted in any way. As the shadow of the sun finally falls around, I know the spell is working. Around me, the world is dancing, the fade thinning. I have to close my eyes to keep myself upright, nausea roiling in the pit of my stomach from the inertia. Distantly, I wonder at the way the shadows wrap around my body, how the magic beneath my skin seems to boil, ready to burst from it. It’s painful. I wasn’t expecting it to be painful. The words on my lips die on a scream as the magic explodes, green lights dancing behind my eyes. My last thought as the darkness closes in is _ I hope this works.  _


End file.
